


sometimes love is stored in the urianger

by shslivalice



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shslivalice/pseuds/shslivalice
Summary: urianger would give anything to elidibus. and he meant it.
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Elidibus
Kudos: 2





	sometimes love is stored in the urianger

**Author's Note:**

> the eliuri relationship is based on twitter rp stuff

Elidibus was dead.

Urianger had been there to witness it, but he had not raised a hand. They had a promise, after all, that neither of them would fight the other unless it was too late. Urianger did not even raise a hand to heal any others - for they were all those he wished to live. His choice not to choose a side... well, that was his choice.

Nobody noticed him slip away. (Did they? Perhaps they did.) He had long forsaken his flesh and been ascended, become Elidibus'. And both of them had promised the other would not perish. He had even gotten a fragment of Elidibus' soul within his own. Before... before he knew how much that meant.

Gods, he was so oblivious to the truth. Even as his eyes clouded over with tears, he had made his choice now. Elidibus had given him all he needed to know the truth, and Urianger had kept it from others. Why? Because he loved him. Because he'd do anything for him. Just as Elidibus loved him, even if he was lesser then the ones Elidibus knew before.

Urianger could barely think over his pain, and the sudden ringing of his linkpearl. Even so, he gently removed it. Where had he appeared? He had appeared where him and Elidibus bonded often - by Elidibus' piano, where their music melded. And where he would bring Elidibus back.

A soul, after all, was him. And even a fragment could be restored. He had seen it himself - no, he had it happen to him himself. And here, a place where Elidibus found himself and balanced himself... there was only one place better, but Urianger desired somewhere comfortable for this deed.

It began in his chest. A numbness, as he felt his own heartbeat stop. It was still there, of course. The flesh was still alive. It just would slowly not be his. A cold chill began to slowly crawl over his flesh, a cold chill began to wrap around him. It moved downwards - Urianger knew that his mind would be last. He felt his arms go limp, the other curling around him. And then, he felt his hands suddenly move, at first to his chest. A fear in that touch, until the fingers brushed past scars that the two of them knew about.

His hand moved to his mouth, to the silence within. Urianger moved, even as his legs went limp, and sat at the piano. "...play," Urianger whispered though the tears, trying to shift his heavy body. He had just one more request, even if the panicked calls began to make his linkpearl shake on top of the piano.

Music began to fill the room, muting any other sound. A melochany melody, one Urianger could place as part of his era.

Part of Eorzean culture. Elidibus was playing this for him, one he had mentioned he loved. Instead of those from before the Sundering. A farewell? A promise to meet again? Urianger did not have the knowledge to reconstruct the dead, not like Elidibus had.

Urianger closed his eyes, as the chill built up his neck. He could not feel his breathing, but he knew he still was. His form did not change, but he could feel the other being reborn within his flesh. This was his final gift.

As his soul was consumed, as his form was overtaken, a sour note. A missed note, his expression shifting to a scowl. But that was... okay.

The loss of one you loved would make you do the same. And Elidibus slumped for a moment, looking at his now-Elezen form. Loghrif-- no, Urianger had kept his promise. That his life would not end.

But... such a cost. One who he trusted with the future, one he held hope for. He would not be able to bring him back - not for a long time. Not until everything was as it should be.

...unless he went to others. Elidibus still felt warmth, however, in parts of his body. Perhaps Urianger clung on.

That would be kind, but the world was not one of kindness.

* * *

The room was silent for a long time - the Linkpearl broken. Elidibus had not been able to raise his fingers, raise his hands - do anything. Grief was something he was not used to. Well - not grief like this, for a broken being.

The creak of a door, the sound of footsteps, the familiar sniffling. It took Elidibus a moment to realise who it was - and in that moment, the sounds changed. It was... well, Zodi. Of course it was Zodi - the one he created. His face was now covered in confusion - and Elidibus rose, moving stiffly to the other.

"uri..." he whispered, his voice hoarse - but questioning. Elidibus shook his head, and Zodi sniffled again. "eli...?"

Elidibus moved - taking Zodis' hands, putting them to his heart. The elevated but calm heartbeat calmed the other - but not for long. Arms wrapped around the Elezen, tears broke out. Elidibus began to kiss Zodis' head, so calmly. (He was broken up inside. It was so hard to hide these emotions, but one of them had to be calm.)

"All will be well," Elidibus whispered. "We have brought him back before, when Igeyorhm raised a hand against him. This is-- this is no different."

"it is different! he-- was consumed!" Zodi wailed, as Elidibus shuddered. Tried to hide his feeling. "like-- like before--"

A calmness seemed to come over Zodiark, as he looked out the window. To the full moon. "It _is_ different. He is closer to us, now." Urianger had always been a wellspring of magic. And now, Elidibus had this body. Not that it mattered - but now he had it, he could feel how similar it was to an unsundered. That was not why he loved him, of course - no, it didn't matter except in this situation. His expression shifted, and he held Zodi closer. He had an idea, though he could not make sure it would work.

He had one creation in his arms, one he loved. It would not be too much to make another, would it? By the grace of Zodiark, he would do what he could.

* * *

Urianger had returned to the Scions quietly. He had been welcomed back, and he was not mourning as much as they expected. He told them that it was fine. That... well, that Elidibus had gotten what he wanted, and all was well. But his eyes were dull, his excitement over the fair folk faded. The others thought it was because of the loss he had witnessed.

But at night, when he went elsewhere, the truth was visible. As he rested on Elidibus, the truth was visible. Death had a way of changing a person, and a soul was always hard to save. Last time, it had left Urianger a paranoid mess who seeked to be immortal, so he would not see the nothingness beyond death. This time? His soul was Zodiarks'. His mind was Zodiarks'. His expression shifted, as Elidibus looked to him. A smile crossed his lips, but it was not the smile of the man Elidibus loved.

No, it was the smile of an enthralled. Elidibus would fix this. Elidibus would save his mind. Then again, his own mind was not saved - he had just learned to wear his mask.

"Loghrif."

Elidibus looked quietly to Urianger, his expression soft. His mask removed. "Come. I would have you play for me."

Urianger nodded, moving to the piano. During his time in the First, he had learned to play - many would claim he was not as good as Elidibus, but that was not the point. It was their bond. But as Urianger sat, he seemed to freeze. Looking to Elidibus, before he began to play.

While the thrall could not seem to express himself with words, he could play a melody of suffering and strife. Of fear and terror. Was he a thrall, Elidibus wondered - or was he just reliving trauma again? Even after eternity, he could not quite tell.

Not only did Urianger play, but a hum left his lips. A harmony, a song long forgotten. From the fair folk, perhaps?

Elidibus bowed his head. Perhaps he would still need to ask others about... how to aid with this trauma. He still wore the flesh of Urianger. Sure, he could change it.

But he would carry this until he could carry it no longer. A reminder of the one he loved. No, not just a reminder - but a curse.

He would walk as Urianger, when his new creation couldn't. When his new creation faltered and told the truth. For in the end, Urianger always told the truth. No matter what, he would tell them.

And when that happened, would they blame him? Would they care that Urianger made this choice, and not him? In the end, was there a difference?

The song ended, and Elidibus did not notice his small smile, as Urianger stood. As Urianger leaned against his mirror, and gave him a soft kiss. As Urianger began to trace the others' body, the scars on his hand, the scars Elidibus had not vanished nor recreated. Reminders that Urianger lived.

Reminders that this was the right choice, to make sure that Urianger lived again. He would not make the same mistakes as before.

He could not make the same mistakes as before.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i decided to add more after posting lmao


End file.
